The End of Boredom
by Golden-Fire-Goddess
Summary: [on hold] A day when things become a little too predictable cause the idea of something new... okay maybe not new, but definitely interesting to play out.
1. Disclaimer

**The End of Boredom**

By Reya aka Golden Fire Goddess

Disclaimer: When asked of ownership, Pirates go 'Arrrrr' and Horses go 'Nay'. I guess that means I'm a horse… I do not own One Piece. That being said, I also do not own the game 'Truth or Dare' and I do not own 'Ten Minutes in Heaven'

Warnings: Possible OOC, swearing, sex, good old cross dressing, and other fun stuff that may not be fun for the characters in this fic.

_**If you don't like any of the stuff above, that's okay. No one is forcing you to read this fic.**_

Pairings: Sore wa himitsu desu! Okay, maybe not anymore. First pairing is Sanji/Robin.

Feedback: would be nice, and yes flames are accepted (though I would appreciate it if you do not swear at me… thank you)

PS: Does anyone know if I can just do this at the beginning and not have a disclaimer on every chapter? Let me know, please.

Please Note: I redid the ending of Chapter 4.


	2. Chapter 1

The End of Boredom

By Reya aka Golden Fire Goddess

Chapter 1

Life upon the Going Merry was never dull. Okay, so when there weren't any bad guys to beat or any good guys to save it got dull. But that's beside the point. Life was never dull when you took one part rubber man, one part thief, one part liar, and one part mixed swordsman and fighting cook; add a little reindeer and archeologist and you get one of the most interesting crews in all the seven seas. A surefire recipe for… well let's just say its interesting to say the least.

And today was just one of those days where the fun just doesn't stop. It seemed that Buggy and Albida decided to catch up with the Straw-Hat Crew. Once again a fight ensued leaving Buggy in his underwear and Albida stuck somewhere in some tree. The fight was so short, that its not even worth writing down the play by play action. Just know that our favorite cook used his kicking martial arts; our favorite swordsman used… well… his swords; our favorite navigator used her weather staff; our favorite liar and reindeer ran for their lives; our favorite historian used her hands; and last but never least our favorite captain used his stretchiness to get the job done. Needless to say… we have many favorites.

And so we begin our, um tale?...

A mild, gentle wind was blowing, soft sea spray was peeking its way over the edge of the deck, the sun was high covering everything below it in a warm sheen. And, to top it off, her crew mates weren't trying to kill each other or make a monumental amount noise. Yet, Nami through it all still was bored. It didn't matter that there was a fight before hand. It didn't matter that they had beaten an enemy that they all usually took pleasure in tormenting (to his face and behind his back). Nothing it seemed was going to chase away this frustration or this feeling that there was something other than the normal routine, that everyone seemed to get into, could be doing.

'And maybe for once Sanji would stop floundering over me and maybe Zoro would stop sleeping or training the day away.'

Nami shook her head smiling, the thought that any of her wonderful Nakama doing something that seemed to go against their nature(s) was like one of Usop's tales coming true.

Just as the thought finished, Robin sidled up next to her, looking out towards the seemingly endless blue. They smiled at each other turning their gaze back onto the picture of tranquility laying out before them.

"You know. Its funny…" Robin started, only to smile and shake her head.

"What's funny?"

Nami was curious now. Robin smiled before answering her.

"That we seemed to have gotten into a pattern that really can't be broken at the moment, you know?"

Robin and Nami sighed.

"I know what you mean. Looking for another fight to come our way?"

Nami watched Robin carefully.

"Something like that. Can you blame me?"

"No, not at all. Actually I was thinking the exact same thing before you came over here."

"Then that means that its up to us to do something about it."

"Sounds good. Now the question would be what?"

"I think a game may be what this crew needs."

Nami raised an eyebrow at that.

"What kind of game. If its intellectual, Zoro probably wouldn't go for it and we may end up explaining some things, no almost everything to Luffy. And then there's Sanji. I have no idea if he even plays games… besides how many times does it take to get into your pants."

Robin laughed.

"Now, now. He's not that bad."

"Oh yeah? Turn around."

Robin did so, and looked upon Sanji doing a twirl that could rival that of Bon Clay. The only thing he was missing was the Okama's outfit.

"I see your point. But either way, he's not bad. Nor has he tried anything dishonorable."

Nami had to chuckle at that.

"What?"

Robin looked at Nami, surprised.

"No he doesn't do or try anything. But it was right a few days after Luffy defeated Crocodile, when Vivi and I were in the women's bath. While the guys, Vivi's Dad, and Igaram were in the men's bath. They peeked over the wall, you know spying. And I just gave them what they were looking for."

Robin looked at Nami dazed, curiosity overriding anything else.

"What did you do?"

"I flashed them."

Nami started to giggle. Robin looked at her before laughing. A thought came to Robin, cutting off her laughter.

"I got it."

"Got what?"

"Something that could get rid of this predictable pattern."

"What? Flashing?"

"No, though it would be interesting to see the reactions that would get. It's a game that I played when I was younger."

Nami looked at Robin expectantly. Of course, as luck would have it one of their motley crew came to join in the conversation.

Zoro looked at them, a 'I just woke up, so don't piss me off and when you're dead I'll go back to sleep' look on his face.

"What are you two talking about?"

Robin smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Something fun that would kill the day."

Zoro looked at her blankly.

"Do I even want to know?"

At this point, the rest of the crew decided that whatever had caught Zoro's attention was worth investigating. Robin looked around her and smiled wider.

"Just a game that could keep us occupied nothing more."

Zoro looked at her warily.

"What sort of game?"

"Ever play 'Truth or Dare'?"

Nami looked at Robin surprised before grinning at the idea.

AN: This is the first chapter and I'm not sure if I want to continue this. Let me know what you all think, please.


	3. Chapter 2

The End of Boredom  
By Reya aka Golden Fire Goddess  
Chapter 2

Zoro looked at Robin as if she had grown a second head.

"You're messing with me."

Nami laughed at his comment.

"Not at all. Think of it this way, you won't have to keep memorizing the insides of you eyelids if you play."

Zoro glared at Nami. Sanji, Luffy, and Usop snickered. Chopper looked like he was about to run at the first sign of trouble.

"I don't memorize the inside of my eyelids, for all I know they're black."

"What'd you do? Paint them that way?" Sanji snickered, making Zoro relocate his glare.

"Awww, come on Zoro. This should be fun. I thought you liked challenges." Luffy grinned over at his first mate. Zoro sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. If it was one thing he couldn't stay away from, it was the promise of a challenge.

"Alright, on two conditions. One, nothing that will compromise anyone else. And two, I am not picked to answer a truth question or to do a dare."

Zoro looked over at Nami and Robin, who had pouts on their faces. Sighing they agreed. The rest of the crew cheered, with the exception of Chopper and Zoro. Chopper looked at his crewmates, feeling a little confused. Zoro caught this.

"What's wrong Chopper?"

"I don't know the rules of this game."

Zoro sighed.

"Okay, real quick for you. The game is 'Truth or Dare'. A person is given those two choices and they pick one of them. If they choose 'Truth' the person has to answer a question about themselves or an event in which they were directly involved. If they choose 'Dare' the person has to do something another person chooses… kind of like 'Follow the Leader' but its only you. Understand now?"

Chopper nodded, looking a little relieved. That being said, the Straw-hat crew found themselves sitting in the middle of the main deck after a few minutes. Robin looked around, as if looking for a victim.

"All right, who wants to go first?"

"You're first, you chose the game… you're first."

Zoro growled. The others nodded. Robin huffed.

"Fine. Nami, truth or dare?"

Nami grinned.

"Dare."

Robin suddenly had the look of a predator on her face.

"Okay then. I dare you to parade on deck in an outfit of Sanji's choosing."

Nami paled and Sanji grinned. Sighing Nami stood up.

"Let's go Sanji."

Sanji, leapt to his feet and followed Nami completely enthused at the idea of what he was going to have Nami wear. Realizing they were heading towards her room, Sanji grabbed Nami's arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. This raised many eyebrows and Nami looked like she was about to have a heart attack. The door to the kitchen closed with an ominous 'whump'. Zoro was the first to break the silence.

"Should I start getting things ready for a funeral then?"

Luffy snickered at that.

"For who? Nami? Or Sanji?"

Zoro became thoughtful at that.

"Hmmmm, not sure."

Usop snorted at that. Of course, at that very moment stopping anymore comments, a loud yell came from the direction of the kitchen. Chopper immediately began to tremble.

"Do you think they're okay?"

Before anyone could answer, Sanji strolled out of the kitchen. A large smile plastered on his face. He made his way to the edge of the ship and tossed something overboard, then securing a rope to the railing. Everyone blinked, not able to make anything of the chef's actions. Just as Sanji sat, Chopper screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh! You killed Nami! Then you dumped her over the edge of the ship. Or even worse, you have her connected to that rope and you're dragging her mutilated body along, using it to catch fish! You- You, chef you!"

During this outburst, Sanji had attempted to calm the Reindeer-turned-human down. But at that last part, he burst out laughing. Zoro, stared at the Reindeer and started to laugh as well.

"Chopper was that supposed to be an insult?" Zoro, had to know. Chopper, stopped his trembling and gawked at Zoro.

"Oh, leave me alone. That was the first thing that popped into my head."

Chopper glared at his two laughing crewmates. Of course loud, raucous laughing would catch anyone's curiosity and that being said, Nami chose to make her appearance at that particular moment.

"I don't see what's so damn funny."

Nami was glaring at the laughing fighters. Of course, what she was wearing managed to bring the laughter down and some serious gawking began.

First question that popped in everyone's mind was, what is she wearing. Second question, is that even clothing. And down it went to, where the hell did Sanji find such a thing.

What was Nami wearing you ask? Well, for starters, it looked almost identical to the outfit that Nami and Vivi wore during the fight for Alabaster Kingdom. The only difference was that most of the outfit was in a gauzy, see through fabric. Fabric that showed off and accentuated her body. The only things that weren't see through was the cloth covering her breasts and the area between her legs. The cloth itself was a pale, shimmery pink with edgings done in gold (For those of you who have no idea what I am describing, think 'I Dream of Genie and Disney's 'Princess Jasmine' from 'Aladdin' mixed together… just without the hair things and veils).

Of course, silence always seems to get to a girl when she is wearing very little and is under the intense scrutiny of her crew. Not sure how to handle it, Nami chose an emotion that could take very good care of getting rid of not only the stares, but the feeling of great vulnerability.

"What the hell are you all staring at?"

Nami began to fume. First with Sanji and now with the rest of her crew. Then a though hit her, before she could cut into anyone else, she turned her attention over to Sanji.

"What did you do with my clothes?"

Sanji coughed before looking away. Towards the place he threw that mysterious bundle overboard.

"Sanji, I'm waiting."

Sanji then began to squirm in his, if he had one, seat. Fumbling around, looking for a cigarette and anywhere that wasn't close to Nami. Nami, however, was getting impatient.

"Well Sanji?"

Zoro and Luffy looked at each other as the strange actions of their chef clicked in.

"You didn't."

They both said, much to everyone's surprise. Sanji, blinked before smiling and nodding. Zoro and Luffy looked at each other.

"Hey Zoro, you do the heavy lifting. I'll grab the wood."

Zoro nodded.

"Alright, how soon?"

Luffy thought for a moment.

"Probably as soon as its over."

"Good idea."

Sanji got curious.

"What are you two planning?"

They both fixed him with a pitying look.

"Your funeral." They said simultaneously. Sanji gaped. Usop, got tired of the wait.

"Okay, why are you planning Sanji's funeral?"

Nami, Robin, and Chopper nodded, agreeing with Usop's question. Sanji, however, got very pale. Thinking quickly, he jumped up.

"I threw them overboard."

And with that, he ran somewhere. Nami looked after him in shock.

'My clothes are in the sea?'

Fire surrounded Nami as that thought ran around her head. Thoughts of killing a certain blonde-haired chef chased the thought. That is until something heavy and wet hit her in the face. Then she heard laughter, laughter that sounded like Luffy and Zoro. Laughter that sounded like two very soon to be dead men.

She pulled the wet pile off of her head and glared at the two howling men. She had just opened her mouth to start yelling when she was cut off.

"He put them in a basket and tied a rope to it. Those are your clothes… idiot."

Zoro couldn't help himself. He considered that payback for the eyelid comment from before. Nami glowered at him, before turning on her heal and rushing towards the kitchen. He blinked after her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He called.

"To wash off the sea water. If I hurry now, they won't get ruined." Nami called back.

Zoro just shook his head and sat back down with the rest of the crew.

AN: Okay, second chapter ending. Does anyone have any requests for 'Truth or Dare'? I have an idea for Zoro's, so for anyone else, please? Let me know what you all think so far, please and thank you.

Reviewer Responses:

Wrath: Thanks, I read the Spin the Bottle fic for One Piece and thought, why not.

Yaoi Baby: Thanks! I know what you mean. There are some really good fics out there that haven't been finished up and I wish that they were. Especially those that get to a good part. Ah well! There will be Lemons, but I think somewhere after the next chapter it will start. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 3

The End of Boredom  
By Reya aka Golden Fire Goddess  
Chapter 3

The group waited, albeit impatiently, for their friends to come back. Sanji quietly shuffled back and took a seat in between Zoro and Luffy. Luffy grinned up at Sanji.

"You know, we ruined the wonderful funeral we were going to give you."

Sanji gulped.

"You might not want to throw away those plans just yet."

Usop laughed.

"I don't think you have to worry about it. Nami just went to wash the sea salt out of her clothes before they could get ruined."

Robin decided to join at that moment.

"So exactly why **_did_** you throw her clothes overboard?"

Sanji laughed quietly at that.

"She took one look at what I picked and told me, in no uncertain terms, that she was not going to wear what I had picked for her. That I should go and find another outfit for her to wear. So I managed to talk her into at least trying it on and when she had her back turned to me, I swiped her clothes. And the rest you know."

The crew laughed at that. The thing about laughter is that it goes away after a while and then some truly serious thoughts return. And Zoro was just the person that this happened to.

"So, Sanji. Is there anything that you would like to tell us?"

Sanji looked at Zoro as if he was crazy.

"No, why?"

Zoro smirked at him.

"I was just wondering where you got that outfit that Nami's wearing. You aren't going 'Okama' on us are you?"

At that last part, everyone was silent. Waiting for Sanji's answer. Sanji, as is reasonable to those who had their manhood questioned and yet have no idea what to say back, became fish-faced. Trying to make up for his less than masculine silence, Sanji attempted at explaining.

"I saw it at the last port we were in. Something told me that I should buy it... so I did. I don't know why though."

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that your mind isn't trying to tell you something?"

"You're not going to it go are ya?" Sanji whined. Before Zoro could answer, Nami came out.

"Let go of what?" Nami blinked, trying to figure out what she had missed.

"His pants." Chopper smiled innocently up at Nami.

Suffice to say, the rest of the group was shocked before bursting out laughing. Had the reindeer actually joined in to tease the cook and swordsman? Nami cocked her head to the side and snickered.

"No PDA's please. We don't need to know what you two do when everyone's not looking."

Laughter resounded around the two red faced men. Grumbling they glared at each other, thus bringing more laughter to come from their companions, and then they glared at their companions.

"Let's get back to the game!" The embarrassed men yelled. Robin calmed down enough to get her breathing back in order.

"Okay Nami, since you completed your dare, it's your turn to choose the next victim, I mean, next person."

Nami smirked.

"Well, since he didn't want to go first. Okay Zoro. Truth or Dare."

"Awww, hell. I pick dare."

'How did I know she was going to pick me? How?'

Nami's smirk evolved into a grin.

"Okay then. I dare you to do a 'Ten minutes in heaven' with your boyfriend over there."

Zoro glanced at Sanji and then looked straight at Nami and smirked. Getting up he held is hand out for Sanji.

"Come on dear, we shouldn't disappoint our waiting audience."

He quickly winked at Sanji before rolling his eyes. Sanji go the message and took Zoro's hand, winking back.

"Why, yes, butter buns. I think we should get this over with."

Stealing a look out of the corner of his eye, Sanji saw Nami mouth hanging open, starting at them as they left. He quickly turned his head to keep from laughing. Zoro raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's so funny?"

"You gotta see the look on Nami's face."

As they turned a corner, Zoro peeked and saw the same face that Sanji had. He quietly started to chuckle.

"Serves her right."

Sanji chuckled at that. Zoro looked over at him, breaking the hold of each other's hands.

"And here I thought you liked her."

"I do. I do, its just she was really asking for it with that boyfriend comment."

"I know what you mean. We should have checked to see how Robin reacted."

"I can almost see it. Raised eyebrow with a smile on her face. How do ya think Chopper's reacting?"

"Hmmmm, I'd say he's either screaming about the idea of two guys being together. Or figuring out an excuse to give us both medical attention."

"I'd say a combination of that."

"Sounds fair."

At that point, they had reached their destination. Zoro growled.

"Do we really have to go in there?"

"I guess so; they'll probably send someone over here to check to see that we are actually going through with this."

"That someone would probably be Usop. Though I think he'd say we didn't go through with it, even if we did, and go back and say that he wrestled us into the closet with one arm behind his back."

"You might want to add in some crying and screaming and pleading on our parts with that one."

Zoro nodded.

"Let's get this over with."

And with that, Sanji and Zoro stepped into the closet.

Meanwhile

Nami had finally pulled herself together and was currently glaring a hole in the floor. Robin was smirking to herself, having an idea as to what Zoro and Sanji were really up to. Luffy was beside himself, trying to calm down the anxiety attack prone reindeer. And Usop was attempting to entertain everyone with a wild tale of his. However, a thought came to his mind mid-story.

"Hey guys, how do we know that they are actually following through with the dare?"

That stopped everyone. They looked in the direction the two men had gone, noticing that it was the direction of the kitchens and one of Zoro's favorite napping spots.

"Should we check on them?" Chopper asked eyes wide with what could be called fear by normal people, but what everyone on that ship labeled at normal for the reindeer turned human.

"That would be an excellent idea. Who wants to go?"

Nami looked around at the rest of the group. Usop started to sit up straight.

"Not you Usop. We don't need stories of heroism at this point."

Usop at first seemed deflated, but smiled when she acknowledged his stories a bit.

"Then who do you propose should go and check up on them." He asked, as was reasonable to do.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that no one who has a habit of telling tall tales or one who cowers in fear. So that leaves three of us and no offence guys, but I really don't want to go over there."

Nami rubbed the back of her head, embarrassedly grinning.

"Oh, you're just unhappy 'cause you can't join in."

Luffy grinned at Nami, who at that moment just stared at him in shock. Robin softly laughed and shook her head.

"I would say just go. But you're too chicken, so I guess I'll go. I kinda like to watch."

Nami's eyes widened.

"Um, I'll go. Ha ha ha. Um, I'll be right back."

And with that she took off. Luffy started laughing hysterically.

"That was good Robin. How'd you know that was what it would take to get her to check?"

Robin smirked at Luffy.

"Are you sure that I meant to send her over there?"

That stopped his laughter, Luffy gawked outright at Robin, not sure what to say. Robin laughed at his face.

"I was kidding Luffy."

At that, Luffy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Usop and Chopper looked at each other and shrugged, figuring that things would get interesting once Nami returned.

Meanwhile, again

Sanji and Zoro had somehow fit themselves into the tiny closet. Each were uncomfortable in more than one way. The first being the size of said closet.

"Dammit Zoro, move your muscle-bound ass over some. I'm squished here!"

"I can't, there's no room for me **_to_** move over. Whoever came up with the idea 'Ten Minutes in Heaven' must have been extremely skinny or a midget."

Sanji snorted.

"Darn those midgets for being so kinky."

"Very funny. I was being somewhat serious about that."

"Meaning that you were half joking."

"Yeah, that would be about it."

"And to think, I thought you were all brawn… no brains."

"Very funny ass."

"Oh, Zoro! You break my heart."

"I'll be doing much more than breaking your heart if those ten minutes aren't over soon."

"Touchy, touchy."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What else? Tormenting your soul."

"No, not that. Are you smoking in here?"

"Yes, I think I deserve to after being forced into being holed up here with you."

"That's it; I'm opening up the door."

"I think that defeats the purpose of 'Ten Minutes in Heaven'."

"You're smoking, that too would defeat the purpose. Plus I don't exactly feel like getting some weird lung infection just because you insist on filling your lungs with that crud. I'm opening the door... if I could find the door."

"Wait a minute; you don't know where the door is? I'm trapped! I'm trapped with a hulking behemoth. I'll never see my Nami or my Robin again! Walls closing in, can't breathe. Can't -"

The clearing of a throat stopped Sanji mid-rant. He looked up to see Zoro looking at him like he had a second head on his shoulders.

"I got the door open… moron."

"Very funny."

"I thought so too. Especially since I'm not the one who was screaming like a little girl."

Sanji, feeling embarrassed, sent a kick in Zoro's direction.

"Ow, don't do that."

"I'll give you more if you don't shut up."

"Bring it, I'll bet you don't have what it takes to back it up do ya?"

Meanwhile, again

Nami walked down the hall, to where the closet was located. She was ready to run at any given provocation. Of course that meant hearing things that one normally didn't hear. Like Sanji exclaiming something that was muffled. She heard the sound of a door open and quickened her steps fearing both the best and the worse. She didn't know why she felt so apprehensive. All she knew was that it was about either one of the victims in her little dare and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ow, don't do that."

"I'll give you more if you don't shut up."

"Bring it, I'll bet you don't have what it takes to back it up do ya?"

"And what if I do?"

"Argh! Don't put that there, you pig!"

"It's there now, what'cha gonna do about it?"

"Ahhhhh, when I get out of this you are so fucked!"

"Ah, but I'm here now and I think its safe to say, you the one who is fucked."

Nami gasped at that.

'They're really doing it!'

Of course, as fate would have it, a series of thumps came from the closet only to be made even more clear because of the open door.

Nami ran for the closet. Yanking the door the rest of the way open and looked inside. There sat Zoro and Sanji, pulling at each other's cheeks. Sanji was sitting on top of Zoro. They both looked up at her, blinking.

Nami stared down at them, not knowing what to say. Briefly, she wondered why the hell the door was open, but then she noticed that Sanji was smoking and so it made sense. She looked at the sky and smiled at them.

"I guess your torture is over guys."

She grinned helplessly down at them. Sanji and Zoro blinked and looked at each other before attempting to stand up and get out of that closet. It took a few tries, but finally they were free from their cursed confinement. The three of them walked towards the rest of their crewmates.

Of course (to which there are many in this story because of the fact that fate is a bitch and Murphy's law keeps coming into play very nicely), the silence that had fallen between them had to be broken. And that person just had to be Zoro. And the person it was directed at just had to be Nami (Gee, who'd a thought?).

"Worried, were you?"

Zoro smirked down at Nami. Nami blushed a bit and looked away. Of Course that meant looking at Sanji then, so she just concentrated on the floor… for the moment.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you were doing your dare. The kitchen and your usual napping place are near here."

Zoro chuckled.

"Really? And here I thought that the reason you nearly ripped the door off its hinges was because you either wanted to stop something from happening or you were **_very_** eager to watch."

Nami gaped and blushed a bright red. Sanji chuckled.

"You wanted to watch, didn't you?"

Nami jumped back and shook her head vigorously, blushing even brighter. Zoro and Sanji laughed at that before each patted her on the shoulder.

"You two are... argh! I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was what was being said between the two of you! I shouldn't have gotten worried."

Sanji put an arm around her shoulders while Zoro bumped his hip against hers.

"Relax Nami. Sanji and I were just teasing. Though your blush did hint that you were at least thinking of it."

Nami glared at Zoro.

"I did not blush!"

Sanji stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, then you decided it was time to do a rather poor, but interesting impression of a tomato."

Nami elbowed Sanji, walked till she was in front of them and then (and only then, but then again they both get more than their usual share) she gave them one of her best glares.

"You know, when you two want to, you both can be the most annoying people. Especially when you both work together."

That being said, she turned on her heal and practically ran to the waiting group.

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other and after a moment of contemplation (they jumped at each other, wildly exclaiming their love for one another… LOL) they nodded, both thinking it was fun teasing their Orange-haired navigator. Especially when the two of them teamed up.

"Hey Zoro, I was thinking…"

"Sounds good. When we…"

"That'll make her mad for sure."

Both smirked at that. Before they got within the sight of their crew mates, Sanji and Zoro placed their arms around each other's shoulders and walked 'in' looking quite like a very close couple.

Nami had reached there before them and was in the middle of telling everyone what she had seen in the closet. As fate would have it (or whatever comes to mind at the moment), Sanji and Zoro made their appearance, making sure that everyone knew that they had returned. Their comrades looked at 'the couple' and Nami, not sure who to believe at the moment.

"Hey Nami, you tell an even better story than I do. You really had me believing you. What's your secret?"

Usop (poor Usop) grinned at her. Nami glared daggers at him (sounds painful, ne?), wishing for him to disintegrate with her super special eye lasers. Looking away, she sent a pleading glance at Robin hoping for some backup. As she looked away, Usop twirled his finger by his head and winked at Sanji and Zoro, letting them know he at least had an idea of what their plan was. They both smirked at him and Zoro gave a teeny tiny nod, right before Nami turned her glare onto them.

Grinning at her, they sat down, which happened to be close to Usop, which happened to be across from Robin, who just happened to be sitting between Luffy (right side) and Nami (left side). Noticing that her glare wasn't having the desired effect, Nami pouted.

"Okay Zoro, since you and Sanji went through with the dare it's your turn."

Zoro grinned.

"Okay, Chopper. Truth or Dare?"

The reindeer trembled.

"Truth."

He trembled even more when his choice got a large amount of boos from some of the crew. He almost changed his answer when Zoro came to his rescue.

"Leave him alone guys, it was his call. Someone was bound to pick that option at some point. May as well save the tortures for the non-screamers of the crew."

Luffy laughed at that.

Sanji whispered in his ear, "You make it sound like there is someone in the crew with a thing for furries."

Zoro shook his head.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter. You know exactly what I mean."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to tease ya a bit."

A throat cleared.

"If you two love birds are finished…"

Robin chuckled at the looks she received from Zoro and Sanji.

"Okay Chopper, since you chose 'truth'… um… how exactly did Don Foru (Guessing at the spelling here) get to you when we were gone from the ship. Better yet, how did he know that you needed help?"

Getting a blank look Zoro attempted to clarify.

"When we were up in Sky Piea."

A look of non confusion (usually mistook for understanding) was given to him.

"I blew the whistle."

"Oh. Okay Chopper, your turn."

"Hmmmmm, okay Usop. Truth or dare?"

Usop wilted at the implications of what the dare could be, but the implications and restrictions of truth was even greater. That and he is 'The Great Captain Usop', so he couldn't back away from a dare. Besides this was Chopper who was giving him the dare, so how bad could it be (Thus a new lesson was learned… watch out for the normally petrified they come out with some weird dares).

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to dress in the same outfit that Nami has on."

Usop fell over, twitching. Everyone stared, once again, at the reindeer before bursting out laughing.

"Well Usop. Come on, let's go get the other outfit that I have."

Sanji suddenly stopped laughing and looked over at Nami.

"Nami, I would seriously suggest you keep that outfit on and not change into the other one."

Nami pouted/frowned.

"Why not?"

Zoro joined.

"Big hint. You might not want to see how he hangs."

Nami's eyes widened at that. She stiffly nodded before grabbing Usop's leg and dragging him to her room. Zoro turned to Sanji.

"Good thing you thought of that before she tried anything. Seeing Usop in that would have killed our retinas"

"Who said anything about killing our retinas? I just wanted to keep her in that outfit."

"I'm surprised you know what a retina is."

"I'm gonna kick you from here to… somewhere over there."

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I am so scared. But you'll have to try later, Nami's back."

And there she stood with what could be considered one of the most (okay maybe not most, but it's probably close) hideous girl anyone had ever seen. Silence reined before Zoro spoke up.

"Usop… are you… uh… wearing… uh… makeup?"

Usop glowered at Zoro and then pointed in the direction of Nami. Upon the closer inspection from the rest of the crew, it seemed that yes, Nami had decided to give Usop a little extra with his outfit. Laughter resounded throughout the ship. It was a few minutes before everyone had a hold over themselves and even then there were a few outbursts. But generally they calmed down.

"Okay Usop. It's your turn."

Usop thought very hard. There were three people who hadn't been chosen. He could go with Sanji, but he had no idea what to have him do. Then there was Robin. There was very little that could get her to blush. So that left Luffy. The only person who would not only pick dare, but would do so in a very excited manner. Yup. Usop cringed, he had no plan. Maybe not, but he could come up with something funny at least and he knew the person who would most likely oblige.

"Okay Luffy. Truth or dare?"

Luffy thought it over carefully. He knew what he wanted, but one look at Usop and he began to think differently. But then again Zoro and Sanji seemed to be having fun teasing Nami, maybe he should and then he could tease her some too. Yup that's it.

"Dare."

And he grinned a grin that literally split his face. Usop attempted to mirror Luffy's grin, but there seemed to be a limit on the amount that one person could stretch their skin to smile.

"I dare you to go with Robin and get a makeover."

His request was deadpanned by almost everyone in the group. Robin smirked over at him and shrugged. The rest raised their arguments.

"What the heck!"

"There were two other makeover dares."

"Its too boring."

"Yeah, get some originality."

Usop patiently waited till the yelling was done.

"Actually, no, a makeover dare hasn't been done. Those first two were merely a change in wardrobe. I am merely daring Luffy to a complete and utter makeover. There is a difference."

Silently he added, 'One where no one would recognize him.'

Luffy had thought it over. Thinking that it made sense, he nodded and stood up waiting for Robin to do the same. Making sure that his choice was known, he well, let them know.

"I accept your dare Usop."

And with that He and Robin, once she had stood up, went towards her rooms.

After approximately (otherwise known as about) five minutes, sounds of a scuffle came from the direction of Robin's rooms. Muffled shout followed after. And even after that, the sounds of thumps could be heard.

Sanji looked over at Usop.

"I hope you're prepared to deal with what will happen once Luffy and Robin come back."

Usop gulped.

"You mean, start planning my funeral huh?"

They all nodded sagely, then Chopper realized what he was agreeing to and started to panic. Nami took hold of Chopper and sat on him. The rest raised their eyebrows at her actions and she merely shrugged at them.

About twenty five minutes later Robin stepped out of her rooms. Smiling she pronounced herself finished with Luffy. She quickly sat down and they all waited for Luffy to make his appearance. A few minutes went by and still no sign of Luffy. Of course during that few minutes a strange female sidled by. And since it was a female and not Luffy everyone, with the exception of Robin, ignored her.

Said female was currently sitting next to Robin, wondering what everyone was staring at. Not standing it any longer, the unknown female spoke out.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"We're looking for our captain."

Nami cocked her head after she spoke to the girl. Allowing her eyes to leave the doorway of Robin's room, she looked at the girl seated next to Robin.

"Wow, you know if you were a boy and not wearing that dress and if you didn't have those curls in your hair I'd say that you were Luffy."

The girl snickered before bursting into laughter. The type of laughter that Luffy usually laughed. That brought all attention to the girl currently howling and leaning on a chuckling Robin. It was Usop that interrupted them.

"Lu- Lu- Luffy?"

The girl nodded, still laughing away.

Everyone was amazed at the transformation that Luffy had undergone. Usop nearly cried at the fact that no one had recognized Luffy when he had first appeared. Again, those few minutes of everyone settling down came into effect and thus the game once again started up.

Luffy looked at Robin and Sanji. Though before he looked at Sanji, one could almost swear he had winked at her.

"Hey Sanji! Truth or Dare?"

Sanji smirked.

"Dare."

AN: Okay third chapter. I hope you all liked. Let me know what you thought, please.

Reviewer Responses:

Wah: Thank you. I am glad you like my fic. The pairings are more than likely M/F… I am not too comfortable with my writing to attempt a M/M or F/F. Other than that, the pairings are a secret for now.

Anime Insaniac: Thank you! I think I will use your dare idea in a later chapter. Should be fun, ne? Frankly I like those pairings too and I would like to see more of them, just without Zoro being a blushing virgin (Z/N) ya know!


	5. Chapter 4

Sanji's first reaction was to run. Fear ran through his blood streams like, um, blood? He looked quite uncertain as to whether or not he would withdraw his declaration and go with the other option. Nami noticing this decided it was time for some pay back. And oh yes, he would pay.

"Are you a man or a chicken?"

Sanji jerked at that, looking at Nami surprised. Thoughts of defending his manhood with insults to Zoro instantly deflated when he realized that it wasn't Zoro that was questioning his manhood. He took courage and a defiant gleam entered his eyes. Nami smirked.

Luffy just looked between the two.

"You done yet?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Alright then. Sanji I dare you…"

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"To…"

The pressure was almost too much.

"Play 'Ten Minutes in Heaven' with Robin. But there's one catch."

Sanji looked confused; he had already played 'Ten Minutes in Heaven' with Zoro and had lived. Though being with one of the two lovely ladies gracing the masculine crew with their presence in a closet all alone was a really good thing in his opinion. What more could the rubber man be thinking?

"Okay, ya got me. What's the catch?"

Luffy smiled enigmatically.

"You have to completely agree with the dare first before I go any further."

The chance to go into a teeny tiny closet with Robin was more than enough to get Sanji to forget about any apprehension.

"I'm game."

Luffy nodded, but still didn't say anything. A few minutes of waiting left a bad taste in Sanji's mouth. If there's one thing he couldn't stand, it was a bad taste.

"Well, what is the other term? What are you waiting for?"

Luffy looked at him.

"I want to get Robin's okay first as well."

Sanji relaxed and looked over at the archeologist. Robin thought for a minute.

'What could be so bad? This is Luffy. What could he have us do that could be so bad?'

"Alright, I'll do it too."

Sanji grinned maniacally. Luffy smiled and the rest of the crew whooped.

"So what is this last term that we had to agree to do the dare in the first place?"

Sanji asked. And so Luffy told them.

The expressions of his crew dropped from really happy to completely stunned within a few minutes. No one said a thing. Now they knew why Sanji and Robin had to agree before being told anything more in the first place. And to top it off, they couldn't back out of it. They were screwed.

Since the crew was so silent, Luffy decided to bring everyone to their senses and to get the dare over with. Maybe then everyone would start talking. Yup, definitely.

"Alright, come on you two. May as well get this over with. What are you guys looking like that for? You already agreed to do the dare."

Sanji and Robin stiffly nodded before getting to their feet. Each were hesitant to get it started. Sanji had to know something before he got down to the skin of it.

"Luffy, do we have to… in front of the whole crew?"

Luffy tilted his head in thought. He smiled at Sanji.

"No, you don't but you'll have to put it out in the hallway once you're in the closet. And I'll know if either of you forget something."

They both nodded and their pace quickened.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the closet came into view. Luffy smirked. He knew it was for the best. And since he was the Captain, he knew he had to exercise his ability to pass orders and what better way than through a game of 'Truth or Dare'. He opened the door for his two crew members and gestured them inside.

They both walked in and semi-closed the door. Never looking at each other, they did as they were asked and left everything out in the hallway. They heard Luffy searching it, possibly making piles, before he closed the door the rest of the way.

"I'll come and get you guys once your time is up."

Luffy called through the closed door. And then as an after thought he added, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Of course that was a very limited list of things Luffy wouldn't do. With a smile planted on his face, the future king of the pirates seemingly walked back to the rest of his crew…

Meanwhile (Gawd damnit, it's back… again! Yes, I know how much you all missed these.)

Robin and Sanji were currently in the closet (like they'd be anywhere else). Moving seemed to be impossible and breathing was hard. Knowing that there was someone on the other side of the closet was enough information to keep them both separated and as far apart as possible.

It wasn't that they didn't like each other. Robin didn't have much of a problem with Sanji at all; she rather thought he was cute. And Sanji, well, it was a wonder that he didn't have some sort of eye problem due to the fact that he almost always walked around with hearts in his eyes whenever the female crew members were around. But that was irrelevant. It was the fact that their honorable, yet deceptively naive and dumb Captain just got them to do this dare.

And this is also where fate would be evil and do something that would cause something good or bad (depending on how you think about it) to happen. Sanji got an itch. And it just wasn't any itch… it was the type of itch that you had to bend over in order to get to. Unfortunately, it was also a rather persistent and intense itch. That just wasn't going to go away unless he did something about it. And in his discomfort, he completely forgot the position he was in and bent over.

And when he bent over, his head came in contact with something soft and squishy. A something that was connected with something that stiffened up and gasped (and if you couldn't guess what he connected with, well, you need to pay attention in your biology class more). Yes, Sanji had in fact came in contact with Robin's chest. And, no he didn't jump away either. In fact, he was so shocked he stayed there. In his bent over position. With his head on Robin's chest.

Robin, on the other hand, was stiff from the unexpected contact. Although, she was getting used to his head being on her chest, she was getting worried and a mite annoyed. But she held back on her anger, maybe he had passed out and didn't know where he landed. It could be possible, so the best course of action was for her to check, yup, best course of action. Then again, maybe she should give him a few minutes to get himself together, wake up, whatever. She liked that course of action better. Besides, its not like he's… never mind, he dies now.

Sanji, while Robin was contemplating her next course of action, decided that it would be good to get up off of her chest and so raised his hand and started to push on yet another soft and squishy thing that was within the vicinity of his head. First thing that came to his mind was 'darn those soft squishy things they will be the end of me'. The second thing that came to his mind was 'oh shit, I am a dead man'. With that thought coursing through his mind, he stumbled back yelling about an evil, evil itch and silently (okay he said this out loud a bit too) cursed soft squishy objects that happened to get him in this mess.

Robin managed to calm down enough to actually listen to his ramblings. She almost laughed at his obvious upset at 'soft, squishy things' and decided that he wouldn't have to die, she'd just get him back. So she grew two hands, that were approximately located approximately near Sanji who was approximately on the other side of the closet which was approximately where they were currently located. Approximately. Groping around a bit, cause the closet is dark and neither can see very well, Robin located the currently cowering Sanji. Feeling him stiffen she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Sanji on the other hand had decided that his life as he knew it was over and that there was nothing that he could do about it. So with his fate predetermined he went for cowering, hoping that his death would be quick and with the least amount of pain as possible. That's when he felt it, two hands looking for him. Unfortunately, he didn't expect for them to go grope over something that was south of the border close to the area of his knee. Which unfortunately made him stiffen. Which unfortunately made a giggle come from the vicinity of Robin. Which unfortunately made him want to get some sort of revenge. Unfortunately.

Throwing caution to the winds and well wherever else he could throw it, being in a closet and all, Sanji grinned and reached out. Slowly, he came in contact with something soft and firm, thankfully nothing soft and squishy. But then again, maybe not.

Robin again felt Sanji's hand on her, this time on the region of her tummy (yes tummy, not stomach, tummy which is the area over the organ known as the stomach… there is a difference... maybe). Robin stiffened before relaxing, thankful he wasn't going to grope her chest. That's when **_it_** happened. Maybe if he did that instead of **_it_**, everything would have been okay. But no, he _just_ _had_ to do **_it_**. He started to run his hand on her tummy, making her squirm a bit.

Sanji deciding that he rather liked making Robin squirm and so without further ado, be put his other hand within the same vicinity of his first hand. Thus making Robin squirm even more. Thus this reaction caused a string of giggles to leave her mouth. Thus making Robin squirm to the point where she knocked into Sanji, pinning him to his side of the closet on the wall (cause you can't lie down in a closet). Their faces were only centimeters apart each gasping for breath (well one was laughing and the other just got the wind knocked out of him). Of course one would get tired and thus attempt at leaning their forehead on the other person's forehead. But in this case, Robin missed and ended up doing a bit of lip groping on Sanji's mouth (otherwise known as a kiss). Both were stunned and frozen and neither really wanted to break away. A few minutes went by and Sanji decided once again to be bold and wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and pulled her even closer to him. An act that coincidentally caused Robin to pull closer to Sanji wrapping all four of her arms (no the ones she grew didn't disappear) around the both of them.

Being like that, with one pushed on the other a case of Roman hands and Russian fingers comes into play. Each wanting to know how the other felt. Fingers brushed against skin rapidly becoming sensitive. The heat was becoming heavier and they had to break their kiss in order to breath. Once they got a good amount of oxygen in their bodies, they clashed again this time with tongues coming into play. Passion enveloping them, when finally their hands and fingers reached the area where things take that extra careful pause.

Breaking their kiss, they tried to look in each others eyes. Trying to see that it was okay to keep going. That it was okay to be doing this. Neither could see the other and so had to do with words that their vocal cords were hard pressed to make.

"You sure?"

"This okay?"

"Keep going?"

"Yeah." Both answered in unison and so they kept going.

_** LEMON **_

Robin concentrated as best as she could and managed to make two more arms grow. She made them begin to massage his thighs and stomach, while the other two began to pull on his nipples. Her last two hands began to massage the area that needed the most attention at the moment.

Hot, and hard in her hand, Robin could only make it get more so. Rubbing up and down, he groaned at the feeling. It seemed like it would go on forever and yet, he never wanted it to stop. He knew he had to turn the tables on her; otherwise they would completely end up in territory that he wasn't so sure she really wanted to be in. But first, he wanted to play a bit.

His hand reached out and gently caressed her stomach. As softly as he could, he began to rub his hand in slow circular motions. Dipping down a bit, he found himself at that little line that said you are now entering dangerous territory. He slightly hesitated, but all that got him was a tighter stroke against him. He moved down, past the area that was surprisingly devoid of what should have been there. It was as soft as the rest of her skin and yet the idea of something so sharp being there almost made him cringe. But then again, he too was near sharp things. What was left was to just slightly slip down a bit more and once he did so he was overwhelmed by heat and moisture. She was more than ready, in body at least. Yet that didn't stop him from pulling back from their kiss and ask again.

"You are sure?"

His only response was to have his lips claimed again and a hard tug on his nipples. His resolution set he plunged a finger inside of her, making her gasp and stop stroking him. It took her a moment to get use to his intrusion, and once she did they both began stroking one another in a fast pace. And yet, this contact wasn't enough for either one of them. Slowly they stopped, neither one was sure how to ask for what they both wanted. The feeling of what they wanted surrounded them, choking off what little they were able to retain.

Finally, Robin could not take it any longer. She grabbed his hips; the extra hands she grew disappeared, and thrust his and her hips together. The move was demanding yet the way she did it, it was as if asking for something that vocal cords couldn't say. It was almost shy. Sanji knew just what she was asking for and so decided not to torture themselves with the implications of it, because if nothing else he was a gentleman. And when a lady asks for something, you always oblige her.

Sanji gripped Robin by the backs of her legs and lifted her up onto himself. Robin moaned a bit loudly at the intrusion, and soon was moving slightly waiting for Sanji to start moving, hopefully soon. Sanji started moving her up and down. Slow and shallow. Teasing strokes that had Robin squirming and trying to get him to go faster. She nipped his ear and reached down between them. She gently caressed him and began to stroke at the base. Sanji gasped and decided that he wasn't going to tease anymore. Leaning Robin on the opposite wall, Sanji began to thrust into her harder. Hard enough to make her bounce slightly off the wall. Both were moaning and groaning and falling deeper into the pit of ecstasy. Emotions and feelings, their senses all threatening to overwhelm them. And when they felt they couldn't go on, a great tidal wave of pleasure washed over the both of them. Each calling out the other's name, twining their limbs in one another hoping to make the feeling stay longer. Finally, the overwhelming feeling abated and they both sank to the floor gasping for breath.

_** END LEMON **_

Meanwhile

Luffy had returned to the rest of the crew once he heard things going according to his plan. One would never have known that he was a devious plan maker. And that his plans always had a knack of working out. But we digress.

The rest of the crew looked up at him as he made his approach. Each had an indescribable feeling etched on their faces. No one was sure what to say to their Captain. Sounds of who knows what came to them. A few smirked while a couple blushed at the implications of those noises. Luffy sat down and grinned at them. Zoro finally got his nerve up to ask him a question.

"Luffy, what exactly is making that noise? And isn't Sanji and Robin's ten minutes up?"

Luffy grinned again at his first mate.

"The noise is Sanji and Robin, but they are a little too busy at the moment."

His grin widened and he began to laugh. Chopper was getting worried and so asked his question.

"What are they doing that would cause them to make all that noise?"

Luffy laughed harder before he answered.

"Dusting the walls."

And with that almost everyone knew why their Captain was so happy. And yet, No one said a thing. Now they knew why Sanji and Robin had to agree before being told anything more in the first place. And why they couldn't back out of it. Ten minutes in Heaven… naked. They were screwed. Literally.

AN: Well there's the 4th chapter! Yosh! Now, this was my first lemon and I know it sucks… sorry about that, I tried. Now, for my next question. Does anyone know how to do a male strip tease? Advice would work well with this as well. Thanks! If you want to read the lemon (if you're on then go to or adultfan. to view. Its under the same title, just a different pen name.

tori007otaku: Thank you! I am glad that you are enjoying my fic so far. I hope you like this chapter as well. But, please don't die!

Anime Insaniac: Ah, sorry for my misunderstanding. I like Luffy x Nami, but most of the ones that I have read just show him being stupid and makes it seem that Nami is taking advantage of him. That's all that really bothers me about that pairing. But, yeah, I do understand what you mean about pushing him until he snaps. That could be really funny. Although I know a little about his past, I am not that comfortable writing about it. Any idea for a dare that could get him to rocket off?


	6. Chapter 5

Sanji and Robin took their time getting back to their companions. Nor would they look their companions in the face. Both were still a little red from their exertions. That and a mite tired. Though it was the good type of tired, neither were ready to admit such out loud… yet.

**POV CHANGE** (just in case you didn't know)

It had taken a while in their minds. The feeling of dread turned into unholy glee at the sight of both Sanji and Robin coming back with a slightly embarrassed look on their faces, complimented by a blush that could rival that of a ripe strawberry. At first, the group was going to be kind and act like they didn't hear the loud noises coming from the area to which Sanji and Robin had been doing their time. But the looks on their faces made it hard… no. Make that very, very, very hard to keep that act up. As it turns out, teasing had to ensue. And who better to take that lead? Why Zoro of course!

"So, are the walls in the closet dustless now? I thought I saw a spider crawling on one of the walls and well, I hope it didn't get on or get killed by whatever you two were using as the rag."

Zoro watched (happily) as Sanji and Robin became an even brighter red before the idea of a spider being on one of them flitted into their minds. Of course Sanji, ever the defender of women's honor, had to yell at Zoro for merely insinuating something of an insult at Robin.

"Hey Marimo (is this right?), Robin is no rag. Don't you know how to …….."

Sanji stopped mid-tirade when he realized that he had just walked into Zoro's trap. He gaped at the swordsman, who was currently grinning full out at him. The others temporarily silent, then temporarily stunned, and then, once they had gotten over the surprise that Zoro could be a very naughty boy (in more ways than one), burst out laughing at what Sanji had said. Except for Robin, she decided that it for the best that she remain silent lest anyone try to get something out of her as well.

The laughter had died down and it was once again time to get another victim for 'Truth or Dare'.

"Okay Sanji. Its your turn."

Luffy grinned over at Sanji who smirked back. Oh, yes. This should be good. But who to pick, who to pick. There was only one person left and well, truth be told… he was hesitant as all hell about the dare he could give. A part of him hoped that she would pick truth, and yet another part of him dreaded her picking truth. If she chose truth, what would he ask her? A light bulb on his head went off and the rest of the crew thought that it was the shampoo he used that made his head, now very shiny and lighted, that way.

"Okay, Robin. Truth or Dare?"

He silently crossed his fingers and hoped to the gods she picked the right one. Somehow or other, the gods heard him and decided to give him a break.

"Truth." She answered, fully knowing that he wasn't going to ask anything about what had gone between them in the closet.

Of course, Sanji had to do a dramatic scene involving him making it look like coming up with a question (that he already had) to ask her. Put that in an equation with a swordsman who wasn't going to let anything go and a cowardly, yet perfectly adept sniper and you get something.

"Oh Robin, lady of my heart. Angel of my mind. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Usop, surprisingly… yet not surprisingly at all, imitated Sanji rather well. Both in voice and in wording. Zoro snickered and looked at Sanji and Robin, who at that moment looked shocked and well not really appalled, but they were definitely back to the strawberry red. The rest watched with laughter flowing from them. And through it all, Sanji got himself back together and glared at Zoro.

"Marimo, I am so going to get you next go around."

Zoro looked over at Sanji with about an innocent face as he could make and pointed over at Usop.

"Why me? He's the one who asked for you."

Zoro attempted to pout, which got some more laughter from his already laughing companions. It would seem that Zoro and pouting didn't really mix. Sanji, however, just waved him off.

"He'll get his later. Right now I'm concentrating on you."

Sanji glowered at Zoro. Zoro snickered and thus hammered the last proverbial nail in his proverbial coffin.

"And here I thought you were concentrating on Robin. Didn't think you were interesting in **_that _**sort of thing, but whatever I'm game."

The implications of what he just said be damned. To Zoro, the look on Sanji's face was worth what he knew he would be getting later on from the rest of the crew. He roguishly smiled and winked invitingly over at Sanji, getting a few 'whoo's and whistles from everyone else. Robin was smiling, no longer embarrassed. Sanji stayed silent, not sure if he should open his mouth at all.

Usop sighed after things became too quiet. They were waiting for Sanji to ask his question to Robin, and the cook was either just staring at nothing or was glaring at Zoro who was grinning like he was a cat who just got some cream (aka, very happy).

"Sanji, we won't tease you guys anymore about your dare. Just get on with it."

Others agreed and Sanji sighed.

"Alright, but I didn't hear Mossy over there agree with you."

Zoro waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about. If anything I'll bug you about the next dare that you have to do."

Sanji pouted at Zoro and Zoro being, well, himself had to comment on that.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy every bit of it next time."

He winked suggestively at Sanji who was currently wishing that his glare would take the form of daggers and hit the swordsman. Nami snickered at the two of them.

"Zoro, who knew that you would be so kinky."

Zoro and Sanji turned to her, both with eyebrows raised.

"Lock and key."

Was all the answer he gave her. At her confused look he sighed before going further.

"We already have one that's going 24/7 here. points at Sanji who immediately objected We don't need another. That and I am always training, so no time to make any comments."

Zoro looked at her expectantly. Nami, realizing that he wanted an answer, nodded her head. Then she grinned.

"Even so, I didn't know you swung that way."

Deciding not to answer, Zoro simply smirked at her. Sanji, realizing that Nami wasn't going to get an answer thought, that it would be a great time to ask Robin his question. And he did so.

"Robin, what is…"

That stopped Nami from ranting and yelling at Zoro.

"Your…"

'your?', 'your what?' what was Sanji going to ask?

"Favorite…"

Oh god, the agony! Nami wasn't sure she could take it anymore. Sanji was taking his time and she couldn't wait to hear what it was.

"Dish?"

And as simple as that, Nami went down. Went down wondering why the hell he was asking a question to which he undoubtedly knew. Why?

"Broiled swordfish and stuffed lobster à la béchamel with green beans steamed with bacon bits and double baked potatoes."

She rolled off the difficult dish along with its side dishes much to the relief of the cook. To him this meant no more guessing. While to the rest it meant, new food and a grumpier Sanji. Robin and Sanji felt relief as the rest of their perverted crew could not find anything to comment on with either the question or the answers.

Looking at the position of the sun, Sanji then deemed it time that he got to work on dinner and so called a halt to the game for the time being. To which the entire crew heartily agreed.

Grinning to herself, Nami decided to finish the conversation that she had started. She had picked up on his reluctance to answer any of her questions and had stopped in her quest to get some info on one of her crewmates. His comments had made her very curious as to what he really was like. She inwardly hoped that he wasn't too much like Sanji is. Though saying that would be like suggesting that he give up his swords and become a business man. Quietly she walked over to Zoro.

Zoro had heard Sanji's request to put the game on hold. Though he would never really admit it, he was having fun. It wasn't often that he felt he was able to do so. He watched the sun just begin its decent and the sky to go from a calm blue to a fiery red orange. The sight of it relaxed him and so felt that he would be able to take a short nap before getting some dinner and then start up playing the game once again. However there was one thing that he hadn't counted on happening.

Nami had reached the relaxed swordsman, at that point hoping that he would answer all of her questions in his quest to get her to go away and allow him to sleep. She smiled deviously to herself as she plopped herself down next to him.

Zoro knew that she was going to bother him now that she had something that would interest her. He knew that she, out of the whole crew, was the most curious once her curiosity was aroused. So he just lay there in hopes that she would soon tire of waiting for him to say something before going away and bothering someone else. However, fate is not on his side and Nami speaks to him. Letting him know that just because he was going to ignore her, it didn't mean that she was going to go away. Zoro, however, prepared himself for a long fight.

"Hey, Zoro."

Nami looked over at her companion, waiting for him to respond. To which he did… in the form of a snore. Nami felt that it would be best to get his attention by shaking him. And she did so.

"Hey, Zoro." She called again. Once again she was answered with his snore. Deciding that maybe he hadn't felt her, she shook him harder.

"Zoro."

His snores only got louder. Nami was completely baffled. Usually by now he would have been awake and growling at her. A sudden thought hit her and she decided that she would try a couple more times before getting help.

"Zoro!"

This time Nami shook Zoro as hard as her body could. Worry and a bit of anger was beginning to setting in.

"Zoro!"

This time she decided to poke him in various places that she was sure would get him up. It had worked on Sanji, wouldn't it work on Zoro? It didn't work.

"Zoro!"

Nami was at this point beginning to get desperate and more than a little pissed. She thought that maybe if she kicked him he would get up. And she did so, calling his name, feeling as frantic as she sounded. All that did was roll him over limply and stop his snoring. Now it wasn't certain as to whether or not Zoro was breathing at the moment.

'He's dead.'

She thought, a wave of dread falling over her. She had killed Zoro in the quest to know him more. Forget help, it was too late. And with that, she fell on him, tears falling from her eyes.

All the while that this was going on, Zoro had in actuality fallen asleep. As soon as Nami fell on him, he had woken up. Completely forgetting that he was supposed to be playing sleep, Zoro grunted when he felt little water drops hitting and running on his side. For that matter, why was he on his side? He lifted an arm and caught sight of Nami crying on him. Feeling confused and quite unsure, he put his hand on Nami's shoulder. Which only made her try to dig her way into his side even more.

"Hey." Zoro gently called to her, shaking her a bit. Trying to get her to look at him. When she finally did, he felt his heart clench in a way that he wasn't too familiar with. Deciding that he would think about it later he concentrated on the little woman who currently was holding onto him like her life depended on it crying even harder. This scared him, if nothing else it was a woman who was crying for no apparent reason. Then he thought about it, had he hurt her when he got her attention? He sincerely hoped that he hadn't.

"Nami, what's wrong?" he gulped. Not even sure that he wanted to know the answer to that. A few sniffs and Nami had calmed down enough to talk to him.

"I thought you were dead." Nami sniffed. Zoro looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"And why would you think something like that?"

Zoro looked at her, happy that he didn't hurt her physically. But then he was worried about her statement. Of course he belatedly remembered that he had been attempting to ignore her when he fell asleep, but he wasn't sure that it would cause her to think that he would die. Especially when he hasn't gained the title of 'World's Greatest Swordsman'. He **_WOULD _**gain that title. Then again, he **_should_** stop thinking, Nami was beginning to talk again.

"I was shaking you and then I poked you and then I kicked you to try and get you up. But when I kicked you, I thought you had stopped breathing and that it was all my fault."

Zoro twitched a bit at the thought of being kicked, not that any of the things she did before were any better. But it was the principal of the matter, had she never heard of 'never kick a man when he's down'? But then, he felt amused that she would think that she could kill him by merely kicking him. And so, upon seeing that she was on the verge of another breakdown, Zoro smiled as he sat up and hugged her.

Nami was surprised when he did this, but soon she smiled and hugged him back, glad that he hadn't left her on a ship where the only other sane person besides the two of them was currently hiding behind a book. Yes, Robin was actually trying to ignore her companions, who in turn were bothering and teasing her due to her red face.

Nami and Zoro sighed, before looking at each other. Deciding not to ask now, Nami just hugged him tighter. Surprised, Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"I am not going to bug you with my questions now, Zoro. So fair warning, I **_will _**come and bug you later."

She smiled up at him as Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

And with that, Zoro flopped back, crossed his arms (after letting her go of course), and closed his eyes. Nami smiled.

"Zoro?"

A grunt answered her.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

A shrug was her only answer, though she did notice a slight loosening of his arms. Her smile turned into a grin as she moved his arms and then laid her head onto his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Lulling her to sleep.

AN: I know there weren't any real dares going on in this chapter. Think of this chapter as a filler chapter.

Anime Insaniac - Yes, I think I have the perfect idea as to how to get Zoro to blow a stack. Thanks for the idea.

tori007otaku – I agree on the male strip tease. It has to happen, though it won't be happening for a while yet. Thanks, I am glad that my little lemon/ get together wasn't like the world's most horrible. But thanks, I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you like this chapter as well.


End file.
